Symphony of the Wind
by Kamiakze15
Summary: First Fic. Naruto wants to join the Ninja Academy so he can make friends and not be alone anymore. However, with who Naruto is, his life is going to get really complicated. I'll rate it T to be safe and for later chapters...most likely Naru/Hina, I dunno
1. Why?

**Alright, first story!! So flames and the like will be tolerated, but please leave a good reason as to why you're flaming so I know what to improve in…so yeah onward!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; even then, I don't really want to…**

Chapter One - Why?

One Uzumaki Naruto was always alone for as long as he remembered. Sure, there was always the Third Hokage, but his duties always prevented him from visiting Naruto more than a few times a year. Added to that, majority of the populace of the Hidden Leaf Village loathed Naruto for reasons unknown to the seven year old blonde.

The reason majority of the populace hated Naruto was simple; he was chosen by the Fourth Hokage to be the jailor for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Fox on the night of October 10th seven years prior, and the most of the villagers could not even come to terms that Naruto was even human anymore; they all thought he was the Kyuubi in human form.

Currently, Naruto was at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, one of the few places that were willing to serve food to him, quietly eating his noodles and worrying Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, who were some of the people who understood that Naruto was not the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, are you…um…alright?" asked the 13 year old Ayame.

"I'm fine…" replied Naruto between gulps of ramen, '_I just wish I didn't have to be alone.'_

"You know what, Naruto, this meal's on the house." Teuchi said.

"Why?"

"Don't question it, okay. Just accept it."

"Are you sure? I have money I can pay." Naruto started to get out his toad-shaped wallet, Gama-chan from the pocket of his orange shorts.

"No Naruto. I already said that it is on the house." Teuchi shook his head signaling that he would not take the money.

"Oh…okay…" Naruto thanked Teuchi and Ayame for the meal and left the stand, his head down as he slowly walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, watched the scene at Ichiraku's through his crystal ball with a sad look on his face.

'_Minato, I am truly sorry for what has happened to Naruto. The Civilian Council along with Danzo, Homura, and Koharu would not let me help him as much as I would like to and they all even managed to outvote all of the Clan Council and myself on the issue of where he would grow up. I had no choice but to put him in the local orphanage, but even then the staff there did everything they could to make the boy suffer. However, last year I was able to move him into his own apartment and give him a monthly allowance to give him a chance at a normal life.'_

Sarutobi's train of thought was cut off as he noticed that Naruto was heading toward his office, whose pace was slow and his head was down.

XXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto was stopped by Sarutobi's secretary, who kept telling him that the Third was busy and could not see him. All this was stopped, however, when Sarutobi himself came out of his office and told Naruto to go in his office while he gave a quick glare to the secretary.

"So, Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"I want to go to the Ninja Academy."

Sarutobi was pleasantly surprised, yet proud that Naruto wanted to become a ninja. He was curious though as to why so he asked.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I heard that if I become a ninja, then I can be put in a team. If I am on a team, then maybe I can make friends and not be alone anymore."

If Sarutobi was only pleasantly surprised that Naruto wanted to join the Ninja Academy, then he was purely shocked at Naruto's reply. He never expected Naruto to not have any friends.

"Don't you have any friends now?"

"No, ever since the parents pulled their kids away from me when I wanted to play with them I stopped going to the park."

Sarutobi could only think of how stupid the villagers were for ignoring the Fourth Hokage's dying wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero and instead treating him like a menace to society.

"Alright Naruto, I will enroll you in the Ninja Academy. The next class which is luckily filled with kids your age starts a few weeks from today so you can go there then, okay?"

"Thanks, old man. You're the best!!" Naruto instantly brightened up and ran out of the room.

Sarutobi let out a small chuckle at the child's antics only for Naruto to quickly rush back into the room.

"Hey, old man, I just remembered! Can you get me a bow?"

"Why is that, Naruto?"

"I remember seeing some people use a bow in that, um, competition! That's the word! Anyway, I thought it was cool and I've never seen a ninja use a bow before and I want to be the first to do so! So can you get me a bow?"

"I'll see what I can do, alright, Naruto?"

"Okay! Thanks again, old man! Bye!" Naruto, again, rushed out of the room in good spirits as the Third just sat there, chuckling to himself.

"Besides the bow, I think the boy could also use an archery handbook. I'll get one for him and deliver them both to him soon."

Sarutobi continued to sit at his desk, chuckling to himself as he continued to do the main aspect of his job…paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I know, I know, this chapter is short and kind of more of an introduction, but then again, this is my first story and I didn't want to make this too long, and I kinda also ran out of ideas to put that wouldn't make it seem like I was rambling for the sake of using more room.**

**Hopefully, next chapter will be longer, so until then Kamiakze15 out! **


	2. The Art of the Bow

**Sorry for the looooong wait. I wasn't sure where to go with this until awhile ago, so most of this is filler just to move the plot forward. Plus, I know I started in summer, but hey, I'm not much of a writer so don't expect updates periodically. I don't expect this story to become as wide known as others, so I'll be just fine if the people who do like it want me to continue.**

**Haha, enough of my rambling, so onward!!!**

**Disclaimer: Well, last I checked I **_**am**_** pretty broke, so I guess I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2 - The Art of the Bow

(Time Skip - One week later)

Naruto was at one of the many training grounds stationed around the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a basic field with quite a few red and white targets in the area for shinobi who want to practice with the basic kunai or shuriken. However, Naruto was there for an entirely different reason.

The Third Hokage managed to get Naruto the bow, a quiver filled with numerous arrows, and a basic archery handbook just yesterday, and Naruto was ecstatic. He spent the whole night reading the first chapter, and was surprised at all the things he had to be able to do. The main thing Naruto had to work on, though, was his accuracy.

It, in a word, sucked.

"This is harder than those people made it out to be," complained the seven-year old as he notched another arrow to the three foot long bow. So far, Naruto had managed to hit a target…albeit it was on the very edge of the target.

The young blonde was getting frustrated. He really wanted to use the bow, but it was too hard.

"Man, this is too hard. I need a break."

With that, Naruto packed his bow, arrows and book and started walking over to Ichiraku's.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi monitored Naruto's progress with his odd crystal ball.

'_Amazing. Simply amazing. Most beginner archers cannot even hit the target on their first day working with the bow, and yet, Naruto has managed to hit the target, even if it was just barely.'_

The old Third Hokage was happy for Naruto as he went back to his paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"Hey, father, it's Naruto!" Ayame motioned for her father to come to the front.

"Hi, old man and Ayame-chan! I'll have the usual five bowls of miso, please" Naruto took his seat and ordered his favorite ramen.

"It's on the way, Naruto," Teuchi replied, already preparing the noodles as Ayame got the broth ready.

The first bowl was soon finished and Naruto was already three-fourths of the way done as the second bowl was finished. Around ten minutes later, all five bowls were finished and Naruto got out his wallet, paid, and patted his belly in satisfaction.

"Yum!! Delicious as always, old man. Anyway I gotta get back to my training. Bye!!"

It was then that Ayame and Teuchi noticed the bow, the arrows, and the archery handbook, but before they could question Naruto, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, once more!"

Naruto shot another arrow, though _somehow_ tripped…while at the same time the arrow hit the target dead center.

"Ow! Why'd I tri- WOAH!!!" Apparently, Naruto just noticed his amazing feat of awesomeness.

"So I see you've progressed pretty far, Naruto."

The Hokage just stood there, a serene smile among his wise, old visage.

"Not really, old man. I kinda just tripped and well…yeah, haha." Naruto just laughed.

"Fire another shot."

"What?" Naruto stood there, confused.

"Fire another shot Naruto, though try not to lean forward too much."

"If you say so old man…" Skeptical, Naruto leaned a bit back in his stance, fired, and the arrow landed inches from the center.

Naruto was in shock.

"See, just adjust your stance and you'll be fine." The Hokage smiled again, and quickly walked back to his office.

Naruto just stood there, gaping like a fish.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

"Oh man! The old man sure is smart!" Naruto was still in awe at how smart the Hokage was (A/N: He's SEVEN!!! I believe that he would be pretty oblivious to what aging does to you).

There was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be…" With that final thought, Naruto answered the door, and once again, saw the Hokage.

"Ah yes, Naruto. I forgot to mention earlier that I managed to enroll you into the Ninja Academy. Classes start next week, Monday, at eight a.m., so don't forget."

And once again, Naruto was in pure shock.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yes I know, really short, but it seems totally necessary. Yes, this is filler; next chapter will be time skip to the end of the academy days just so I can finally get the plot moving.**

**So yeah, next chapter is a time skip, and I promise the wait won't be as long.**

**Well, Kamiakze15 out.**


	3. Finishing the Academy

**See, the wait wasn't as long as last time, haha! Well, here's chapter three, and… stuff… **

**So, the plot FINALLY moves forward and we see Naruto's prowess pertaining the bow, he may seem super-powered, but this is Naruto, he's just going to be better than his class. Also, well, he's managed to deceive many people, so he will be somewhere in the middle of the class, definitely not dead last.**

**Enough summarizing and stuff, let's get a move on!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, well, I'd fail; I cannot draw all that well, haha!**

Chapter 3 - Finishing the Academy

(Time Skip - Six years later)

It was the final week of the academy, and Naruto was pumped. After suffering through five years, his sixth and final year turned out to be the best. There was very little theory and more of actually _doing_ stuff. As it turns out, Naruto was the best in class when it came to practice with ranged weapons, mostly due to his practice with his bow. Speaking of his bow, he still had the same the Third Hokage gave to him all those years ago.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, watch this!!"

Naruto was currently standing 100 feet from the target, farther than anyone else in the class. It was the final test for ranged weapons, and Naruto was feeling like a show-off. He notched an arrow to his bow in one fluid movement, took careful aim, and fired.

The arrow flew true and hit dead center.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke liked to think he was best at everything, and he was currently the top candidate for Rookie of the Year.

Sasuke hated it, however, when someone was better than him at something.

He managed to hit the target dead center from the required 50 feet with his ranged weapon of choice, the basic kunai and shuriken, but he saw how Naruto managed to hit it from _100_ feet away and with a weapon really only used by civilians for sport and Samurai!

I mean, what kind of shinobi uses a bow? He was an Uchiha, the elite of the elite! He wouldn't let some no-name show him up!

"Hey, Dobe, what kind of weakling uses a bow?"

Yes, Sasuke's superiority complex would not let Naruto's ranged skill be better than his.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, that was uncalled for."

Umino Iruka was frustrated. He hated Sasuke's superiority complex, and honestly wanted to beat it out of him, but he couldn't do that; wait for Sasuke's jounin sensei to do that.

"Hn, the Dobe is a weakling if he can't even use the basic shuriken and kunai. What good shinobi only specializes in range? I bet I could beat him in an all out match."

"Would you like to try, teme?"

The challenge being made, Iruka had no choice but to clear the field and proctor a quick match between the two.

"Okay, fine you two, we'll let you have your match, but no ninjutsu, got it?

"I won't need it."

"Hn. Fine, the Dobe's gonna lose anyway."

The match was on.

Sasuke instantly rushed forward, throwing a punch towards Naruto's chest. Naruto retaliated by simply taking the hit and landing a swift jab at Sasuke's torso.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto's cheating!!" Sasuke's fangirls wanted nothing more than the Uchiha to win.

Naruto retaliated to this barb by throwing a kunai in their direction, causing them to scatter.

"Naruto! No involving the spectators!"

"Sorry, sensei!!"

In this moment of confusion, Sasuke landed a kick to Naruto's head, knocking Naruto back a few feet.

"What the heck, Sasuke?! That was uncalled for!"

"Hn, it's a fight, and you were distracted. Deal with it!"

Sasuke took out a kunai, preparing to finish the fight quickly, only for Naruto to meet him head on, a tanto aiming for his arm.

Confused? Well, Naruto obtained a tanto for close range purposes. He got it during his fifth year at the academy, and has been practicing with it to help get rid of his weakness at close quarters. The blade itself was a mere 12 centimeters, and the handle half of that.

Everyone was confused. Where had Naruto pulled the tanto out from? Actually, how long has he had it? Why would he suddenly use it now?

According to the fangirls, they believed that Naruto didn't even know how to use it.

Oh how wrong they were.

Sasuke was instantly in trouble. When Naruto had attacked him with the tanto, he barely managed to block it, only for Naruto to suddenly reverse his grip and make a small cut on Sasuke's torso, a small drop of blood leaking out of it.

"Haha Sasuke, take that! First blood! I win!"

It was a general rule in Konoha's Academy that any match, spar or otherwise, was to instantly be ended the moment blood was drawn. Iruka quickly ended the match and handed Sasuke a bandage to cover the cut. Naruto went about jumping and everything, his tanto mysteriously disappearing before anyone could see where he hid it.

'_I can't wait 'til I get home! I'm gonna drop my stuff off and celebrate at Ichiraku's!!'_ Naruto's plans set; all he had to do was wait for class to end and or everyone to be dismissed.

Sadly, Sasuke's fangirls instantly confronted Naruto.

"Naruto-no-baka! How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura, the smartest kunoichi-to-be, was a die-hard Sasuke fangirl along with her used-to-be best friend Yamanaka Ino. Both were currently tied for top kunoichi, with Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, not far behind.

"What? I beat him fair and square!"

"Ano… Sakura-san, Naruto-kun did win fair and square, you have no right to say otherwise…" The shy voice of Hinata made itself known. It was well-known throughout the Academy that Hinata had possibly the biggest crush _ever_ on the blonde archer, yet Naruto was dense as hell.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! You're the best!" Another interesting fact was that Hinata was one of Naruto's closest friends. They met at the park during their second year at the academy and Naruto instantly asked Hinata if she would play, because he noticed that the kids there were also shunning her due to her status as heiress.

Sakura was not convinced though.

"Hinata, Naruto obviously cheated because he used a weapon no one knew he had!"

"Sakura, we're NINJA! We're supposed to have surprises! We're supposed to have secrets!" Naruto spoke up, appalled at Sakura's stupid logic.

"Hey Forehead-girl! That's a stupid reason! Naruto cheated because he attacked when Sasuke wasn't expecting it!" Ino's logic was just as stupid, if not stupider than, Sakura's.

"Shut it Ino-pig!"

And so the argument begins.

Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand, causing her to turn a bright shade of red, and ran off to the classroom, where Iruka was waiting for the class to return so he could dismiss them.

The class had five minutes to return, and Iruka did not like to be kept waiting.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Woo! Longest chapter yet! I managed to write a lot with this, and am glad. Last chapter was waaaay too short. Well, be on the lookout for chapter 4 and stuff.**

**Kamiakze15 out!**

**P.S: A Tanto is basically a small combat knife**


End file.
